


Alone at last

by Linda_R



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, getting caught, sex on a run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda_R/pseuds/Linda_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week without any sex, Rick and Daryl finally have a moment alone. Almost alone, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at last

**Author's Note:**

> After not writing any fanfic (in other fandoms) in a few years, this is me dipping my toes in the fanfic-pool again. Not beta’d, so all mistakes you see are mine.

It had been too long – far far too long – since they had had some time alone. And even longer before they had the chance to fuck again. Okay, sure, some might not consider one week that long, but those people probably didn’t have someone as hot as Daryl around.  
So when they’d gone on a run and decided to split up at some point - Glenn and Maggie going left to raid a block of houses as well as a supermarket that looked as if not too many people had been there yet, Daryl and Rick going right to a hardware store and some more houses – it seemed too good an opportunity to pass.

Sure, they had to make it a quickie, but it was better than nothing. And one long look in Daryl’s eyes was enough to know he had the exact same idea.

“Let’s get through that store first and then find out if one of the houses has a bed that looks half decent,” Rick suggested. He heard Daryl’s sharp intake of breath close to him and had to keep himself from reaching out and touching him. God, he needed that man so bad. Had needed him for a long time, long before he’d even realized it.

Thank fuck Daryl finally cornered him that one day, kissing him until Rick wasn’t entirely sure his knees would hold him up anymore if Daryl let go of him again. He was pretty proud of himself that he’d only had one minor freak out about his sudden change in sexual preference, since he’d never even considered men before. But that first kiss soon led to more kisses and that led to a LOT of sex every time they had some privacy.

Or where they could find a few moments alone anyway. Like now, hopefully.

They found a few walkers and a lot of useful tools in the hardware store and after getting rid of the walkers and throwing the tools in the back of the car, they moved to the houses. They first one they entered was a dilapidated house that seemed to come apart if someone slammed a door to hard. It was a quick in and out, and apart from a few cans of beans and two really thick winter coats they didn’t find anything they needed.  
The second house however, seemed hardly touched since the world went to shit. It looked as if someone had cleaned it just a week ago and after a quick sweep to make sure no hidden walkers were lurking somewhere, they had the same thought in mind.

Bedroom!

They burst through the door, trying to get out of their clothes as fast as they could. Not even a minute later they fell down on the – incredibly soft compared to what they were used to – bed, arms around each other and their legs tangled as they kissed with a need bordering on desperation.

“Missed this,” Rick murmured between heated kisses. “Missed feeling you inside me.”

“Fuck yeah,” Daryl grunted, rolling them over and grinding his rapidly growing erection against Rick’s. “Gonna have to be quick though.”

“Kay,” Rick breathed, pulling Daryl down for another scorching kiss. “Don’t think I’ll last that long anyway.” He managed to reach for his pants without moving out from under Daryl and about two seconds later he placed the small bottle of lube in Daryl’s hand. He could feel Daryl’s cock twitch against his stomach before he moved off of him just enough to be able to prepare him.  
Daryl hadn’t even gotten one finger inside when Rick started pushing down on him already. It elicited a rough chuckle out of Daryl. “Eager?”

“What do you think?” Rick answered, eyes rolling back for a moment when Daryl curved his finger just right. “Goddamnit, more!”

“Shhh,” Daryl shushed him with a grin. “The happy couple isn’t that far away. Keep it down a bit.”

Rick shot him an exasperated look, but bit his lip anyway in an attempt to keep quiet. He was rewarded with another finger pressing into him and this time Rick had to slam his hand against his mouth to stop a loud groan from escaping.

“Pleaseplease Daryl,” he begged in a loud whisper. “I’m okay, really. You can… oh Jesus _fuck_ …. please fuck me.”

Daryl nodded, pushing his fingers inside a few more times before letting them slip out again and quickly lubing his painfully hard cock. Rick’s legs came up around his waist as he slowly slid inside his lover, feeling the familiar tight heat engulf him and draw him in further. 

“You okay?” he whispered, kissing Rick’s collarbone.  
“Will be when you start moving,” Rick answered, wrapping both arms around Daryl as well. “C’mon babe, fuck me like you mean it.”

Daryl snorted at Rick’s words, sounding far too cliché for whatever it was that was between them, but did as he was asked anyway, pounding into Rick hard as they both longed to lose themselves in each other for just a few minutes. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not after going days without already, but he wanted to draw it out as long as he could anyway. Wanted to keep fucking Rick forever.

“So good,” Rick choked out, moving against Daryl as he tried to make him go faster. “So close already.”

Changing his angle just a little so he would hit Rick’s prostate dead on, Daryl upped his pace even more as he felt his orgasm come closer at an alarmingly fast pace. He heard Rick’s gasp, a telltale sign the man was about to come, followed by a – too loud – cry when his orgasm hit him. The feeling of Rick clenching down around him was more than Daryl could take and with a choked moan he came as well, hips moving erratically before stilling completely.

They lay in the afterglow together, not willing to move apart just yet. Rick slowly lowered his legs, trying to keep Daryl inside him for a little while longer but knowing he’d lose the battle with gravity any time now.

“God, I missed this,” he sighed, looking Daryl in the eyes. He saw the love he felt for the man – his best friend and lover – mirrored in Daryl’s eyes and knew that as long as they had this, the rest of the world could be the hell it was. They’d get through everything, as long as they had each other.

“Me too,” Daryl answered, combing through Rick’s curls with one hand, the other arm wrapped around his lover, holding him close. “But we gotta get going again, before Maggie or Glenn comes looking for us.”

He had barely finished the sentence before the door slammed open and both Maggie and Glenn, guns cocked and ready, barged inside. It took them a few seconds to comprehend what they saw before they lowered their guns and their tense looks changed into a shit-eating grin – Maggie – and a rather pale shocked expression – Glenn.

“We ehm…” Glenn stammered, to baffled to look anywhere else but straight at them, “thought we heard a walker.”

“But I guess that wasn’t a walker moaning that loud,” Maggie smirked, raising one eyebrow. “By the looks of it anyway.”

Daryl would have loved to throw something heavy at her, but that would require moving and he really didn’t want them to see more than his naked backside. Hell, he already didn’t want them to see that, but there was no point in embarrassing themselves even more.

“Get the fuck out of here you two,” he barked, glaring at Rick when he felt the other man shake with laughter under him. “And what the fuck are you laughing about?”

His annoyance only made Rick laugh harder. “Sorry,” he hiccupped between bouts of laughter. “But this is probably some weird kind of karma or something.”

Daryl looked at him as if he’d grown two heads. “What?”

“Man, all the times we interrupted them when they were going at it? Only a matter of time before that would come back to bite us in the ass.”

“As far as I can see, no one was bitten in the ass,” Maggie grinned, giving them a slow up and down as if she wanted to make sure. “Although I’m not sure about Rick.”

“Not recently,” Rick answered, laughter making his voice tremble. “But if you don’t mind leaving so we can get dressed?”

“Yeah, yes of course!” Glenn nodded, tugging at Maggie’s arm to try and get her out of the room. “C’mon, let’s go wait in the car.”

“Like you were supposed too!” Daryl yelled after them. Once he heard the door close again he looked at Rick again, defeated look on his face. “Well, so much for keeping this between us.”

Rick shrugged. “Had to come out some time.”

“You’re pretty calm about it.”

“Well, can’t say that I like having people walk in on me, but better them than Carl, I guess.” Rick ran his hand through Daryl’s hair in a loving gesture. “Wanna get dressed and have them heckle us the entire way back?”

“Fuck no,” Daryl huffed, still sounding annoyed. He rolled off of Rick and reached for his clothes, pulling them on quickly while Rick followed a little slower. A hand on his arm made him look at Rick again. “Fuckers should’ve stayed on their side of the houses. Nosy shits.”

“If you really don’t want anyone else to know, I’ll talk to them and tell them to keep it between us,” Rick said softly. “I mean, I don’t mind having others know about us, but we both have to be okay with it.”

Daryl shrugged, then shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Okay,” Rick instantly agreed. “We’ll ask them to keep it between us for now.”

Looking relieved, Daryl leaned in and kissed Rick, a soft gentle kiss that lingered for a few seconds. “Love you,” he murmured.

Rick’s smile probably was visible from the moon. “Love you too.”

He reached for Daryl’s hand and pulled him up. “C’mon, time to face those two and come up with some dirt on them to make sure they stay quiet.”

Daryl chuckled, shaking his head as he let go of Rick’s hand and started walking to the door. “I like how you’re thinking, Grimes.”

 

The End.


End file.
